


Thou art more temperate

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Coats, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Utah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is gracious enough to share his coat with Alex on a chilly evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou art more temperate

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: during filming of "The Impossible Astronaut"  
> A/N: The name of the lake is Lake Powell. I know I'm misquoting the sonnet for the title. ;) For the anon who wanted huddling for warmth.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

It is, not all that surprisingly, quite chilly when the sun goes down over Lake Silencio, or whatever it’s really called. Something starting with P, Alex thinks. It wasn’t all that warm during the day, except in the sun. But now they’re shooting the bit with the Doctor’s Viking funeral, and it’s cold, and her denim jacket isn’t keeping her all that warm, and the worst bit is that Matt is sitting in a chair all bundled up in one of the parkas they keep around for between takes, and Alex can practically see how warm he is. At least she’s got it better than Karen or poor Arthur in his shorts. 

At last they yell cut and take a break while the director and his lot watch the footage and decide if they’ve got the scene and if there’s enough light left for another take. Alex heads for the chairs, but there are only two parkas for some reason. Sheppard has his own coat, fortunately. He nods to them and goes off to talk to someone.

"God, I left mine in the trailer," Karen says, gazing toward the trailers with longing. Alex slips her arms out of the one she was putting on and offers it to Karen.

"Take it," she says. "You’ve got on less than I do, and with less insulation. Take it."

Karen makes noises of protest, but she puts on the parka. 

"Going for sainthood, Kingston?" Matt asks, standing up and offering her a styrofoam cup of tea. She clasps it gratefully.

"At least I’ve got this," she says, plucking at her jean jacket. 

Matt shakes his head. ”Not enough,” he tells her. He opens the edges of his coat. ”Come on.”

"You’re not serious," she says. Karen smirks. 

"You’ll catch your death," he says solemnly. "Can’t have that. There’s only one River Song."

"Ridiculous," she says, but she steps closer and lets him bundle her up next to him. She slips one arm around his waist and realizes he’s tucked her inside both layers, down and tweed, and she can feel the warmth of his body and the muscles of his back through the thin fabric of his shirt. He’s blissfully warm and somehow he smells really good, despite the fact that they’re at the end of a long day of filming. His breath tickles her ear. 

"Better?" he asks, adjusting the bit that’s under her chin until it clears her neck.

"Much better," she says, sipping at her tea, her arm pulled close to her body. She can feel herself relaxing against his skinny warmth. The knots in her neck start to soften. The gut-wrenching sadness leftover from the scene - it really was surprisingly affecting, imagining the Doctor’s lean body going up in flames - begins to dissipate. She can’t be as gutted over the Doctor’s death when she’s leaning into the reality of Matt, bones and breath and beating heart. 

"Two hearts wasn’t enough," Arthur says. "Now he’s got to have two heads. When will the madness end."

"There’s a joke there," Karen says. "I’ll tell you when you’re older."

Alex laughs, and she can feel Matt laughing too. A cool breeze stirs her curls and ruffles Matt’s hair. She presses even closer to him and he tightens his arms around her. 

"You smell good," he murmurs, the tip of his nose brushing her hair.

"I was just going to tell you the same," she tells him. 

He takes a deep breath of her. ”I really expected this to be more awkward, but it’s really rather nice, isn’t it?”

"Yes, it is," she says quietly. "But I’m sure you could make it awkward if you wanted." She rubs his back so that he knows she’s only teasing.

"Ah, Ms Kingston, you know I love a challenge," he says, nuzzling at the top of her ear, which she isn’t sure is intentional. Either way, it gives her a little shiver. "Come here often?"

"I think I might have to start," she says. 

"Good," he says.


End file.
